


My Explanation Is Quite Simple

by Angel_made_of_scars



Series: Love Differently [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Asexual Character, F/F, Healthy Relationships, Lesbians in Space, Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: The Doctor is grey-ace and has to explain that. Somehow. She’s worried Yaz just won’t understand. But Yaz has her own things to figure out.





	My Explanation Is Quite Simple

“Yaaaazzz!” She yelled, making Yaz roll her eyes and laugh. She jogged away from the others and towards the Doctor, where she was at the booth of a vendor that she could never begin to pronounce, even though she could now read it.

“Look at this necklace! It’s beautiful!” She said excitedly. Yaz chuckled and nodded.

“Then get it!” Yaz said.

The Doctor grinned in that huge wide way that made her whole face light up as she waved over the creature with the long trunk to purchase the jewelry. It really was beautiful. A long brown cord, with simple wood carved beads, and blue, clear and shimmering gems. Yaz almost got lost thinking about it when there was hands around her shoulders and the Doctors face was inches from hers.

“What are you doing?”

“Is it comfortable? Oh, it does bring out your eyes!” She grinned. Yaz laughed and looked around, looking out for the others. When she didn’t see them, she put her arms around the Doctors shoulders.

“Thank you, beauty.” She said quietly, leaning in to kiss her nose. She almost giggled, and Yaz moved further down and kissed her on the lips. The Doctor sank into it, until Yaz’ hands moved lower, and she seemed to freeze.

“Are you alright?” She asked quickly.

“Yeah. Yes! Sorry! Wasn’t expecting that! Very nice!” She smiled. Quickly though, a look of confusion crossed her face, and she almost looked a bit pale. Yaz became concerned immediately.

“Come on. Let’s sit down. We can find the others and get something to eat.” Yaz said. She nodded but didn’t speak much more as they made their way through the crowd.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the incident. Yaz started asking to kiss her. She never turned her down. She was enthusiastic even. Until Yaz experimentally moves her hands lower, to her backside, and she became still.

“Doctor?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on?” She asked. The Doctor just swallowed, unsure of what to say. Her mouth opened and closed, before she sighed.

“I don’t know what’s going on Yaz. I mean I do. Maybe? But I don’t know how to explain it.” She said. Yaz nodded, taking her hand. She lead her to the control center, and sat down, leaning against it. The Doctor sat beside her.

“Try me. Just don’t force it. Say what you’re feeling.” She encouraged. The Doctor was silent for a moment.

“I’m afraid you want more.” 

“More?”

“More than I can give.”

“Do you not want to be together?” Yaz asked, stunned.

“No! No, I love it! I do, really! But... sometimes I don’t, in different bodies I have different feelings.” She said, rubbing her head.

“How do you mean?” Yaz asked.

“Well... when I was a man around the ninth or tenth time, depending on which me you ask, I was very ok with... sex. But when I was around the first to say, fifth, or, ninth or eleventh, again, weird counting system, I was a bit different. I just didn’t want to.” She tried to explain. Yaz thought for a moment and the Doctor continued before she could say anything.

“When I had a big chin I was quite scared actually. I loved the kissing, but the other stuff just made me uncomfortable. Course I had a wife too. And I did it to make her happy a few times. After I got used to her strong advances. But I never really had fun. It was just another thing. We both knew that though. And I don’t want you to think I can give you more when I can’t. Because I don’t seem to be ok with it in this body.” The Doctor explained. Yaz’ jaw hung open for a moment.

“You’ll have to show me all these people. You- but with a big chin, as a man? And your wife?” Yaz chuckled.

“Oh yeah, big hair! You know my mother in law was my in law twice! She married Henry the eighth, and I married Elizabeth the first, but then I also married her daughter.” She smiled. Yaz laughed.

“Do you still see her?” Yaz asked. The Doctors face dropped a bit.

“No. Our timelines interlaced many, many times. But we were always different. The first time I met her was the last time she would ever see me before she died. I had no idea who she was. We were backwards like that. But our timelines are over now.” She explained. Then she shook her head in confusion.

“You seemed ok with that.”

“What?”

“You asked if I was still seeing her, but you were smiling. Why were you smiling? Would you rather I see her?” She asked, rapid-fire.

“No! No. I just... I guess I never really thought having more than one relationship was bad.” Yaz admitted. The Doctors eyes widened.

“Really? Have you ever done that?”

“Back in police school. I met this boy. My family liked him. They practically forced me to ask him out. They didn’t know I really didn’t like men, like that. But then I met this girl. She was the sweetest. Was only there for a couple of months to see how we trained. I told my boyfriend I wanted to ask her out. And we brought her in, and agreed that I would date both of them. My family would probably kill me if they found out.” Yaz said, covering her face.

The Doctor pulled her hands down slowly, and broke into a goofy grin, making Yaz start to laugh. Eventually they were in a fit, just from staring at each other, and finally Yaz had to shake her hands to tell her that was enough goofy faces. As they sobered, the Doctor gave a genuine smile.

“We both have less common dating quirks. It’ll be ok. Right?” She said hopefully. Yaz put her hand over the Doctors and smiled.

“Of course. Now tell me about your man self with a big chin. I’ve got to see pictures of this.” Yaz laughed. The Doctor bounced to her feet and started flipping controls immediately.

* * *

It was over a week later that they passed a club on some unknown planet. There was something in her eyes that told Yaz it wasn’t just any club when Ryan mentioned that they should go check it out. They all split up, and before Yaz knew it she was cornered by a creature- that is, a human, maybe, but with long fingers, and big ears.

“Hello.” Yaz said politely. She smiled back and looked around.

“Would you like to... go somewhere private?” She asked. Yaz’ eyes widened a bit. Just the thought was strange, almost exciting, but...

“I already have a partner. I couldn’t do that.” Yaz said.

“Course you can!”

“What?” Yaz said, spinning around. The Doctor was face to face with her, holding out a glass of something purple as sparkling.

“This person is a Barrian. She’s a creature that evolved from the mating of early space travel humans and another species. They love sex! They had to do it to create a species! Go have fun!” She said excitedly.

“But what about you?” Yaz asked quickly.

“Yaz, you’re wonderful. I’m glad I can have you. Like we talked about earlier. I certainly don’t mind sharing your company. You should go have some fun!” She encouraged enthusiastically.

“Are you sure?” Yaz asked quickly.

“Positive.” She said. Yaz laughed, and finally nodded.

“Thank you Doctor.” She said, grinning.

“Of course. Take care of her.” The Doctor said to the woman, before pulling Yaz into a hug.

“Go!” She said immediately, pushing her along, smiling as the woman took her hand and lead her away.

* * *

“Where’s Yaz?” Ryan asked, after a few hours.

“In her room. Resting.” The Doctor said. 

“She must have had too many drinks.” Graham spoke up.

“Something like that.”

“What do you mean?” Ryan asked. The Doctor blanked.

“Maybe!” She said enthusiastically, turning back to the console.

“Maybe what?” Graham asked. Ryan just shook his head.

“Just leave it granddad. She probably had too many too.” Ryan said. Graham hummed, seeming to agree.

She didn’t speak up about alcohol not affecting her very much. Or the fact that the drinks were made of alien spit. They probably wouldn’t like that, even though it tasted like molasses.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might be polyamorous and I don’t actually know how I’m going to explain that to family (:


End file.
